bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рецу Унохана
| Изображение = Unohana Ep206a.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 21 апреля | Пол = женский | Рост = 159 см | Вес = 45 кг | Отряд = 4 | Место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Должность = Капитан четвёртого отряда | Команда = Файл:4.jpg | Партнёры = Исане Котетсу | Бывшие партнёры = Сейносуке Ямада | База = Штаб четвёртого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = | Шикай = Миназуки | Банкай = Миназуки | Дебют в манге = Глава 81 (Том 10) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 24 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | Японский голос = Ая Хисакава | Английский голос = Кейт Хиггинс | Испанский голос = Ирина Индиго (Лат. Ам.) }} , ранее известная как , была капитаном четвёртого отряда Готея 13. Она одна из самых старых и опытных капитанов, лучший врач Общества душ. Она носит титул первой Кенпачи. Её лейтенант — Исане Котетсу. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Шрам Уноханы, обычно спрятанный под косой Унохана — стройная молодая женщина с голубыми глазами и черными волосами. Она носит стандартную капитанскую форму синигами с хаори, но вместо обычного пояса надевает оби. У неё длинные волосы, заплетенные в косу, которую она носит спереди, чтобы скрыть небольшой шрам, оставленный Кенпачи Зараки. Более 100 лет назад они были просто завязаны в хвост, но, опять же, спереди. Большинство синигами носят свои духовные мечи за поясом, но к ножнам меча Уноханы прикреплена лента, и она носит его через плечо или отдаёт его своему лейтенанту, Исане Котетсу, если они вместе на поле боя. Характер Унохана мягкая и приветливая, эти черты характера дополняют её внешность. Она представляет из себя тихую, вежливую и заботливую женщину, которая вежливо обращается к каждому, неважно, подчинённые это или враги. Она редко показывает признаки страха или боли, и она всегда исполняет указания сверху, например, приказывает посадить Ханатаро Ямаду в тюрьму, и приказывает Исане гнаться за Ренджи Абараем, уносившим Рукию Кучики от места казни. Несмотря на такое чувство долга, она лечит практически всех вокруг себя, например, Ренджи, когда его победил его капитан, Гантенбайна Москеду в Уэко Мундо и вайзардов, называя их союзниками, несмотря на то, что Шинджи так противился этому. В своей изящной и доброй манере, она показывает другим, что её просьбы лучше выполнить. Несмотря на её мягкий характер, некоторые члены одиннадцатого отряда и даже некоторые капитаны говорят, что побаиваются её. Однако тысячу лет назад Унохана была самым кровожадным преступником, которого когда-либо знало Общество душ. Когда Кьёраку перед Советом 46 просит её тренировать Кенпачи Зараки, она ничего не говорит, но перед сражением открывается тёмная, жестокая сторона её характера. Она говорит, что шрам на её груди начинает болеть, когда она слышит голос того, кто его оставил, — Кенпачи Зараки. Унохана любит блюда с необычным и насыщенным вкусом. В свободное время она лазит по горам Руконгая и собирает там лечебные травы. Унохана — президент клуба икебаны, и каждый месяц она проводит урок создания композиций из цветов для своего отряда. История thumb|left|190px|Маленький Зараки ранил Унохану в битве Более тысячи лет назад Унохана считалась кровожадным преступником. Она знала все школы фехтования и могла управляться с любыми видами мечей. Она называла себя «Ячиру» — « ». Унохана была в первом составе Готея 13, она была капитаном одиннадцатого отряда, и это она заложила его традиции. Когда-то в прошлом Тенджиро Киринджи учил её целительским техникам — для неё это способ продления битв. Несколько десятков лет спустя Унохана среди прочих капитанов выслушивает доклад Ишшина Шибы о странном пустом, появившемся в реальном мире. Силы и способности [[Файл:Unohana.jpg|thumb|190px|right|'Боевые данные Уноханы.' По часовой: атака (100), защита (80), мобильность (70), кидо/духовная сила (100), интеллект (100), физическая сила (90). Итого: 540/600. ]] Врач: Унохана научилась целительским техникам у Тенджиро Киринджи, ныне — члена королевской охраны. Несмотря на то, что ей нужны были эти знания для того, чтобы лечить себя и сражаться дольше, в наше время она известна во всём Обществ душ как медик. Она весьма опытна в традиционной медицине и лечении травами. Её знание анатомии было достаточно велико, чтобы понять, что с фальшивым телом Айзена, созданным его гипнозом, что-то не так. Она может лечить не только синигами, что видно, когда она лечит Ясутору Садо, человека, и Гантенбайна Москеду, арранкара. Мастер кидо: Как одна из старейших и наиболее опытных капитанов, Унохана имеет глубокие знания в кидо и потоках духовной энергии. По части целебных заклятий, путей возвращения, ей нет равных в Обществе душ. Унохана хорошо разбирается в различных кидо, она способна легко использовать пути связывания и разрушения высокого уровня без произношения текста заклятий. Гигантская духовная сила: Как одна из старейших капитанов Готея 13, Унохана обладает гигантской духовной силой. Мастер владения мечом: 'Личной специализацией Уноханы является бой на мечах, особенно ее мастерство в искусстве кэндо.1 Она сказала, чтобы знает все 8000 мировых школ фехтования, а также все мечи, следовательно, означает ее прежнее имя, (Ячиру),"Yachiru "2. Ее уровень мастерства в фехтовании, намного превосходит даже боевого капитана 11 отряда, Кемпачи Зараки, как она была лучше его в бою в течение долгого времени их борьбы, спустя столетия не занимаясь в ближнем бою. Она также имеет свою боевую философию, что позволяет ей использовать любые средства, необходимые трюки, чтобы одержать верх в борьбе. 'Эксперт поступи: Унохана достаточно хорошо владеет поступью, чтобы не отставать от других капитанов. Рукопашный бой: During her fight to the death against Zaraki Kenpachi, she was proficient enough in Hakuda to deflect his sword swing using the back of her free hand to create openings for attacks, and could also use her leg to block Zaraki's sword hand mid-swing to prevent it hitting her and leave him exposed at the same time.Bleach manga; Chapter 524, pages 5-6 Высокий интеллект: Кроме её базовых медицинских навыков, она способна обнаруживать мельчайшие детали в своих пациентах. Это помогает ей в исцелении. Она может сказать, какие нужны виды медицинского обследования, просто взглянув на пациента. Также она хороший аналитик с большим вниманием к деталям, она в состоянии быстро определить, чем человек болен и как его лучше лечить. Также она смогла определить, что труп, созданный иллюзией Айзена, был ненастоящим, и что это — лишь часть его плана. Духовный меч ]] : В невысвобожденной форме Миназуки представляет собой изогнутый меч чуть длиннее стандартной катаны, похожий на нодати. Его гарда овальной формы, рукоять — красная. Вместо того, чтобы закреплять меч за оби, Унохана носит его на спине через плечо с помощью ленты на ножнах, или отдаёт его Исане. thumb|190px|right|Капитан Унохана и лейтенант Котетсу летят на Миназуки *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения неизвестна. При активации шикая Миназуки начинает видоизменяться, превращаясь в зелёное газоподобное вещество, которое через некоторое время отвердевает и принимает форму гигантского летающего зелёного одноглазого ската. Когда его работа закончена, он снова обращается газом, втекает в таком состоянии в ножны и снова становится мечом. :Способности шикая: Он достаточно большой для транспортировки людей на спине (судя по его размером, там уместится десятка полтора). Судя по всему, он понимает слова Уноханы. При посадке у него появляется пара птичьих лап. Главный способность Миназуки — исцелять. Он может проглотить раненых и хранить их у себя в животе. Кислоты в его желудке оказывают исцеляющее действие. У него в животе помещаются как минимум шесть человек. По приказу Уноханы, он выплёвывает всех тех, кого проглотил. *'Банкай': : При высвобождении лезвие меча становится тёмно-красной тягучей жидкостью, быстро охватывающей всё вокруг. , обложка Меч превращается в укороченную катану. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты Цитаты |I thought you would be here, Captain Aizen. No. I should not call you 'Captain' anymore, should I? Treacherous reprobate, Sōsuke Aizen.}} |While it is good to be energetic, please remain quiet inside the hospital. As long as you are still inside this building, your lives are in our hands. Please do not forget that}} |Спасение товарищей не требует благодарности.}} |Я сильна. Я сильнее всех. Кроме тебя. И поэтому я буду убивать тебя сотни, тысячи раз. Поэтому я буду лечить тебя. Снова и снова. Пока ты не станешь таким, как прежде. И… не превзойдёшь меня.}} Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Синигами Категория:Четвёртый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Владеющие хакудой Категория:Кенпачи Категория:Умершие de:Retsu Unohana en:Retsu Unohana es:Yachiru Unohana pl:Retsu Unohana Категория:Владеющие банкаем